


Suit Yourself

by callantry



Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Levi has always been talkative, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado (Mention), Other, Petra Ral (Mention), They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry
Summary: The Military Police have announced a Winter Formal. There's a dress code, which Hanji is not a fan of.-----Levi leaned back in his chair. “You’ve gone outside the walls, slayed titans, brought titans inside the walls, and studied them,” he said, “and you’re afraid of shopkeepers?”“It’s different, Levi,” Hanji said. “It just is. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t want to talk about it, anyway.”“You’d wear a suit?” Levi asked.“Yeah,” they said.“I’ll go with you, then,” he stated.“Clothes shopping?”“To find a tailor.”Hanji slouched back in their chair. The tension they’d been holding lessened. “Thanks,” they said. “I mean, you don’t have to, but if you’re willing—““Don’t be stupid, four-eyes,” Levi said. “I said I’d go.”
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867930
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	1. Part One

“There’s one last item before we adjourn today’s meeting,” Erwin said. “The Military Police have announced that they will hold a winter formal in December. The Survey Corps is invited.” He looked around the table, making eye contact with Mike, Levi and Hanji. “Your attendance will be mandatory.”

Mike smiled wryly. “Nile have a change of heart with the holiday season?”

“They don’t want us there,” Levi muttered.

“It’s free food and booze,” Nanaba said. “It doesn’t matter how they feel about the Survey Corps being there.”

“It’s being held in the interior, right?” Levi asked Erwin.

“Yes,” Erwin said.

Levi shook his head. Being in the interior in uniform was enough of a pain.

“Appearances like these are important,” Erwin said. “They affect funding. Besides, it’s a celebration.”

Hanji spoke up. “Is there a dress code?”

“Formal, no uniform or decoration,” Erwin answered.

“I see,” Hanji said.

“Figures,” Mike said. “The Military Police want to show off.”

“While they can count our dwindling numbers,” Levi said.

“I’m not giving all soldiers the option to attend,” Erwin said.

“You just said the Survey Corps was invited,” Hanji said.

“In name,” Erwin said. “It’s not an open event, even within the military.”

“I’d rather go on an expedition in the snow,” Levi said.

Erwin sighed. “I’ll send a memo with more details later. But I will say, for those whose attendance is mandatory that you may bring a plus one.” He looked around the table. “Meeting adjourned. You are all dismissed.”

The soldiers filtered out of the room. Hanji wandered out slowly, wondering how they could get out of this one. Saying they were ill was always an option, but Erwin knew them too well. They could make themself sick, just mildly… they’d done it before. Only on accident, though. In the corridor, they nearly ran into Levi.

“Watch it, four-eyes,” he said.

“Sorry,” Hanji said. “Were you waiting on me?”

“No,” Levi said. “But I don’t want to eat with my squad.”

“Is it time for dinner already?” Hanji asked. “I’m not that hungry, I think.”

“Then we can stop in the mess hall and take food to eat elsewhere,” he said. “You still have to eat.”

“I guess,” Hanji muttered. Levi started walking, and Hanji followed. “Why don’t you want to eat with them?”

“Oluo’s started wearing a cravat,” Levi said. “And Petra— she still seems nervous around me.”

“Oh, are you going to bring a plus one?” Hanji asked as they left the headquarters. “Petra would—“

“I don’t think so,” he said. “What’re you still thinking about the formal for, anyway?”

Hanji shrugged. “Was the last item on the agenda,” they said. The mess hall wasn’t too far, so Levi would have to drop the subject soon enough. The last thing he would want was gossip amongst soldiers about a formal, and who the attendees would choose to accompany them.

“Sure,” Levi said, slowing his pace. “You’re still looking constipated, though. Since you asked Erwin about the dress code.”

Hanji waved the comment away. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You’re not good at evading topics,” Levi said.

“You didn’t explain why you’re not taking a plus one,” they said.

“Use that big brain of yours,” Levi said. They were both standing in front of the mess hall. “I thought scientists paid attention.”

“What?” Hanji asked. “Why? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Levi glanced towards the mess hall. “I’m hungry,” he said. “Are you coming with or not? And before you say no, remember that you always try to eat my food when you pull this shit.”

“Fine,” Hanji conceded. “You’re not trying to get me to eat in the mess hall, though. Right?”

“No.” Levi glanced back at them. “Research building. That weird break room by your lab.” He started up the steps to the mess hall without another word.

When they entered the research building, Levi finally slowed his pace. Hanji had been struggling to keep up the entire time. They hadn’t realized how bent he was on not seeing his squad. In the mess hall, the only time he had spoken was to snap at them to keep up with him. It wasn’t a bad strategy, Hanji reasoned. Oluo certainly didn’t care to interact with Hanji, though he hid it well.

“Worried someone was gonna follow from the mess hall?” Hanji asked as they led the way to the break room.

“I was hungry.” Levi closed the door behind him. Once the both sat, he unwrapped his dinner and began to eat. Hanji glanced at theirs. It wasn’t much. A baked potato, a couple slices of bread, and some steamed broccoli. It certainly wasn’t the worst either of them had eaten, either.

“So, you don’t want to take a plus one because—“

Levi managed to finish chewing in time to interrupt them. “You’re still avoiding this dress code shit.” He looked at their foil-wrapped food. “Don’t let that get cold.”

Hanji began unwrapping their food. “If I talk about the dress code thing, will you tell me why you’re so adamant about not taking a plus one?”

Levi looked at them for a while. “Fine, shitty-glasses,” he said. “Well played.”

Hanji shrugged. “Seemed like a simple exchange of near equal value.”

“Maybe,” Levi said. “You’re first.”

Hanji stared at their food. “Formal means suits and dresses,” they said.

“Which is damn annoying,” Levi muttered. As if anyone in the Survey Corps was spending their money on evening formalwear. “And?”

“And?” Hanji echoed, meeting his gaze.

Levi stared back at them, not understanding.

“Fine,” Hanji muttered, mostly to themself. “I should probably get used to talking about it. Not like it goes away.”

“What are you on about?” Levi asked.

Hanji fell silent, thinking about how to best approach the meat of the issue. “You know how people outside of the Survey Corps will… make assumptions? And then use the wrong pronouns.”

Levi nodded. “Erwin’s told me not to threaten people a couple times.”

“What?” they asked.

Levi shrugged. “But it’s at my own discretion. And threats work best.” He nodded towards Hanji. “Prove that to Erwin with a study or something.”

They frowned, making a mental note to ask Erwin what Levi was threatening random civilians about. “That’s not… my research is on titans, not people.” Hanji paused to collect their thoughts. “It’s… I don’t want to wear a dress. Well, ‘don’t want’ makes it sounds like just a preference, and not like the very concept makes my skin crawl—“

“Then don’t,” Levi said.

“Don’t?” they repeated. They stared blankly at him.

“Don’t,” he stated.

“It’s not that simple,” Hanji said. “I don’t have any formalwear fit for an event like this. The shopkeepers in town… they might not… The easiest part in the military is the clothes being standard.”

Levi leaned back in his chair. “You’ve gone outside the walls, slayed titans, brought titans inside the walls, and studied them,” he said, “and you’re afraid of shopkeepers?”

“It’s different, Levi,” Hanji said. “It just is. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t want to talk about it, anyway.”

“You’d wear a suit?” Levi asked.

“Yeah,” they said.

“I’ll go with you, then,” he stated.

“Clothes shopping?”

“To find a tailor.”

Hanji slouched back in their chair. The tension they’d been holding lessened. “Thanks,” they said. “I mean, you don’t have to, but if you’re willing—“

“Don’t be stupid, four-eyes,” Levi said. “I said I’d go.”

“Right,” Hanji said. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

“Stop,” Levi said, crossing his arms.

“Your turn then?” Hanji said.

Levi glanced at their untouched food. “Only if you start eating.”

“Wasn’t part of the deal,” Hanji muttered, but they complied anyway. “So. Petra would be a perfect plus one for you. She’s cute, she’s clean, has excellent manners.”

“Don’t start with that shit,” Levi said.

“Right, you’re too vulgar for her, then.” Hanji cracked a grin. Levi’s expression didn’t change. “I’m kidding! What was all that bullshit about scientific observation, though?”

Levi was silent for a while. When he spoke, he said, “Why did you bring up Petra?”

Hanji shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious she admires you.”

“I’m not like… a person to her, though.”

“How do you mean?” Hanji asked.

“She sees me how everyone else sees me,” Levi said. “You know. Same as the noisy brats in town.”

“Not exactly like that, surely?” Hanji said.

Levi glanced away. “That’s beside the point.”

“What point?”

He sighed. “Speaking of things we didn’t want to talk about… well, it shouldn’t matter. Not with you.”

Hanji leaned forward. “It never takes you this long to get to the point.”

“There’s no point in saying any of it,” Levi said. “I don’t… I’m not really interested in Petra. Or anyone like that. Never thought it mattered, since I never thought about… marriage, building a life like that.”

“Anyone like that?” Hanji echoed. “Anyone like… women?”

Levi shrugged.

“Did you expect me to notice that?” they asked.

“Figured if anyone would, it’d be you,” Levi said. He met Hanji’s gaze.

“Fair enough,” they murmured.

* * *

Levi wasted no time in his search for a suitable tailor. The night before one of their days off, Levi swung by Hanji’s lab. Midnight drew near. “Oi, four-eyes.”

They looked up from the report they were reading. “Didn’t expect you at this hour.”

“Why are you still working? We’re off tomorrow.”

Hanji pointed to a stack of reports on their desk. “Erwin didn’t get these to me until—“

“His fault, then,” Levi said. “You should sleep soon.”

Hanji regarded him. “But we’re off tomorrow.”

“Got errands in town. Early.”

“Me?” Hanji said.

Levi nodded. “We’re leaving right after breakfast.”

“Alright,” Hanji said. “I’ll finish up reading this report, and then I’ll go to sleep. Good enough?”

Levi nodded, and left the lab.

Over breakfast, Levi explained that Erwin had given him the names of a few tailors of nearby towns. “He has to attend these stupid events far more often,” he said. “Also, Erwin doesn’t care if you wear a suit. Didn’t know if you were concerned about that.”

“Oh.” The thought hadn’t crossed Hanji’s mind. Granted, they hadn’t allowed themself to think much past the initial stage of finding formalwear. “That’s good to know.”

“Damn eyebrows also hinted at bringing Petra,” Levi said before taking a sip of his tea. “If she’s such a perfect date, then he can invite her.”

“You know that’s not what he meant,” Hanji said, staring into their coffee.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “Not like he was going to bring anyone as his plus one.”

Hanji’s gaze flickered to Levi. “Would you ever tell him?”

“No reason to.” He looked at them, and then to their empty plate and coffee mug. “You done?”

“Nearly,” Hanji said. One glance at Levi’s tea showed them that that he wasn’t quite ready, either. “How many tailors are we visiting? In how many towns?”

“One, ideally,” Levi said. He took another long sip of tea before adding, “Had to vet them. No point in wasting time.”

“When did you have time to do that?” Hanji asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Levi said. He set his empty cup on the table. “Ready?”

Hanji gulped down their coffee. “Let’s go.”

They arrived in Trost by mid-morning. Levi guided Hanji towards the outskirts of the city, stopping in front of a quaint tailor shop. “Here,” he said. He dismounted and secured their horses to a nearby post. Hanji let him lead the way inside.

There were no other customers inside. A young girl, around the age of twelve, sat at a table with a register towards the back of the room. Upon seeing Levi, her eyes widened.

“Are both tailors busy?” Levi asked her.

She only stared at Levi. He stared back.

“Your ears not working?”

“Levi!” Hanji hissed, elbowing him.

The girl stood up and rushed into a back room of the shop, the door slamming behind her. “Dad!”

“Did you scare her when you came here last?” Hanji murmured.

“I only talked to her parents,” Levi said.

“So she’s probably going to hide wherever her mom is, eh?”

“No,” Levi said. “She doesn’t have a mom.”

“Parents?” Hanji repeated.

“The tailors,” Levi stated, as if that should have been obvious.

“Oh.” Hanji thought for a moment. “Is that why you picked—“

“Shut it,” Levi muttered as footsteps from the back rooms grew closer.

The door swung open again, and two men walked out on to the shop floor. The first was tall, with long, dark hair pulled back into a bun. He wore a forest green tunic, and a braided belt.

“You think tunics are too informal for this event?” Hanji muttered.

“It’s hosted by the Military Police,” was all Levi said.

The second man had a stockier build, and wore a crisp button up with a plain black vest.

“You could try a tunic jacket,” the first man said. He nodded towards Levi, and extended a hand to Hanji. “I’m Otto, and that’s Stefan.”

Hanji shook Otto’s hand. “Hanji. Nice to meet you.”

“Captain Levi,” Stefan said. “I’m afraid your suit is not quite ready.”

“Don’t need it yet,” Levi replied. He looked towards Hanji. “I’ll pick it up when they get theirs.”

“We’ll need to take some measurements,” Otto said to Hanji. “If you’ll step into the dressing room. It’ll only take a moment.” He gestured towards another door, not the one his daughter had fled through. “Or Stefan can take them if you would be more comfortable.” Otto glanced at Levi, and added, “Or your partner, if—“

“Oh, we’re not—“ Hanji said.

“My mistake,” Otto said, looking past them. Hanji followed Otto’s gaze to Levi, who looked like someone had just dumped garbage onto his boots.

“I don’t mind either way,” Hanji said, turning back to face Otto.

Otto nodded, and led Hanji into the dressing room.

“I apologize,” Otto murmured once he had closed the door. From a small cabinet, he pulled a ball of string and some scissors. “He seemed— I just made some assumptions, and I shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hanji said.

Otto nodded. “I will be measuring and cutting strings the length of your measurements,” he said. “That way, we can tailor a suit that… suits you best.”

Hanji smiled.

Otto went to work, asking Hanji to hold one end of the string for some measurements. He worked quietly and quickly. After cutting each string, he would bring the string to the shelf above the cabinet where a row of small bowls sat. He dipped each string in a different one, and Hanji saw that it turned the end of each rope a different color.

“A different color… for each type of measurement?” Hanji asked.

“Exactly,” Otto said, giving Hanji a warm smile. “And each client has a little bag for their respective measurements, so nothing gets mixed up.”

“A good system,” Hanji said.

Otto hesitated for a moment. “Captain Levi mentioned that you may… desire some sort of corset vest? Not a corset, sorry,” he said, as he saw the panicked look on Hanji’s face. “Only like a corset in that it would be a snug fit. A sort of garment to… minimize your chest, not accentuate it.”

“Is that possible?” Hanji asked. A strange sensation picked at their eyes. Tears? It was not the time for that. And how much information had Levi left out about his vetting process, exactly?

“Well, I’ve never made such a garment before,” Otto said. “But if you’re willing to work with me, I have some ideas about how I would make it.”

“Yes,” Hanji said too quickly. “I, um, am a scientist. So trial and error is pretty much my domain.”

“Very well,” Otto said. “I will need to take a couple more chest measurements.”

“Of course,” Hanji said, letting out a shaky breath. “Whatever you need to do.”

Hanji found Levi waiting on the steps outside the shop. “Took you long enough,” he said. “How’d it go?”

“Great,” Hanji said. “I don’t know how you found these tailors.”

Levi frowned. “Not that hard to find tailors.”

“Levi,” Hanji said.

The shop door opened behind them. “Oh, Hanji?” Otto called. “I’ll have something ready in a week to ten days. If you stop by around then, we can check your fit. That work for you?”

“Perfect,” Hanji replied. “Thank you!”

“See you then.” The shop door swung shut.

Hanji sat down next to Levi. “What was your vetting process?”

Levi shook his head. “We should head back, or we’ll miss lunch.” Before he could stand up, Hanji grabbed his arm.

“Let’s eat in town,” Hanji said. “It’s been so long. I’ll pay.”

“Fine,” Levi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~no beta reader, if there are errors or something doesn't make sense, lemme know~
> 
> edit: thought this might be a one shot, but it's not. stay tuned for a part two!
> 
> further edit: y'all this is getting longer than I thought it would be. gonna be split into three parts


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji (and Levi) prepare for the formal.

After a few appointments with Otto, Hanji realized they were looking forward to the formal. They weren’t sure when it happened. Maybe it was at the latest appointment, when Otto had laced the back of the compression garment and had Hanji put their shirt back on to see how everything looked.

“Maintaining good posture is important,” Otto said, and Hanji straightened up. “For your back and spine. How do you feel? Any pain or discomfort?”

Hanji shrugged, looking down. Their shirt seemed to fit a little different, but they couldn’t tell if they were imagining things. “I mean, it feels a little strange, but not painful.”

“Good,” Otto said. “I’ll make a few more adjustments. Do you have time to spend a day in town at all? Errands to run?”

Hanji looked at Otto, frowning. “I wasn’t planning on a whole day anytime soon. Why?”

“Longevity,” he said. “Trying the garment on here for a few minutes works for making sure the fit is good for you. I don’t know how it will hold up over an event that will span hours. It’d be best if we could get an idea about that.”

“Sure,” Hanji said. “This weekend work?”

“It would,” Otto said. “Also, we sent notice, but Captain Levi has not picked up his suit yet. Could you make sure he knows it’s ready?”

“Of course,” Hanji said.

“A whole day in town?” Levi repeated.Conveniently enough, he had been in the research building when Hanji returned. Now they both sat in the break room, Levi with a fresh cup of tea. “When did you get so much time to waste?”

Hanji made a concerted effort not to roll their eyes. “You know how experiments work, right?” they said. “It’s a trial run.”

“What are you going to do in Trost all day?” Levi asked.

“You have to pick up your suit,” Hanji said.

“I’ll pick my suit up when I have time.”

“You have time on Saturday.” Hanji looked at Levi expectantly.

Levi scowled. “Don’t expect me to stay in town all day.”

“What else are you going to do on your day off?” Hanji asked. “Don’t say cleaning. I know you already delegated that to your squad. And you should trust them to carry that out.”

“Clean… unsupervised?”

Hanji laughed. “It’ll be good for you.”

Levi crossed his arms. “What do I get out of this?”

“Going into town is a treat in and of itself, Levi.”

“Are you buying lunch?” he asked.

Hanji scoffed. “I bought last time.”

Levi met their gaze. “Then I’ll return in time—“

“I’ll buy,” Hanji said, their eyes narrowing.

Levi looked away, and took a sip of his tea.

Otto greeted Hanji and Levi in the shop on Saturday morning. “Hanji, it’s good that you brought Captain Levi, actually. I didn’t think about showing someone else how to lace the compression garment, but it’d be good to have someone besides me who knows how.”

Hanji’s eyes widened. They glanced at Levi, tilting their head in question.

Levi nodded. _It’s fine_.

“That all right?” Otto asked, glancing between the two soldiers.

“Yeah,” Hanji said.

In the dressing room, Levi leaned against the wall. He looked around the room, from the shelf of dyes to the cabinets, and then the floor.

Otto called Levi over once he was about to lace garment. “This is what it looks like loose, obviously,” Otto said. “I can easily slip my hand between the fabric and their back.” He demonstrated such. Hanji shivered, and Levi glanced towards their head, though he couldn’t see their face from this angle. “Sorry, Hanji,” Otto said. “My hands are cold.”

“S’alright,” Hanji murmured.

“I’m going to lace it a little too tight, but only for a moment,” Otto said. “To show Captain Levi. Take a breath, hold it, and then breathe out slowly.”

Hanji complied. As they let their breath out, they felt the garment pull snug around their chest.

“Hanji?” Levi asked.

“It doesn’t hurt,” they said.

“For now,” Otto said. He tried to slip a couple fingers between the fabric and Hanji’s back. “See, if it’s so tight that you can’t fit even a couple fingers under the fabric, then that’s too snug.” Otto loosened the laces a little before tying them. He then slipped two fingers under the fabric. “This is what I would call a good fit.” He glanced at Levi. “You should do this too, so you have a sense.”

Levi took a step closer and carefully slipped two fingers under the garment.

“You should expect a little resistance from the fabric, but not so much that you’re fighting it,” Otto said.

“I see,” Levi said. He slid his fingers horizontally, feeling the muscles along the back of Hanji’s rib cage, before removing his hand.

“Now, I’ve designed this so that the laces only need to be loosened for the garment to come off,” Otto said. “But if, for whatever reason, the lacing was removed entirely and you need to re-lace it, I wanted to show you how to do that as well.”

Levi nodded. “Sure,” he said when he realized Otto wasn’t looking in his direction.

Otto untied the laces and started pulling the string totally loose. “First I will re-lace, and then I’ll pull this loose again, and you will re-lace it. Please watch carefully.”

It seemed like overkill, but Levi didn’t say anything. The lacing worked exactly like boot lacing. Once Otto was finished, he again demonstrated that the garment was just snug enough before pulling the laces loose again.

“Now your turn,” Otto said. He held the ends of the garment in place while he had Levi pull the lace out completely. Levi’s fingers were nimble and gentle on Hanji’s back as he threaded the lace from underneath, just as Otto had done. “Excellent,” Otto said when Levi finished lacing. Levi used both hands to check the snugness on either side of the lacing at the same time.He pulled the the laces a little tighter before checking again, and tying them off.

“Good?” he asked, glancing at Otto.

Otto checked the fit, and Hanji shivered again when his fingers made contact with their skin. Levi’s hands had been warmer and a bit more hesitant. “Perfect,” Otto said. To Hanji, he added, “You’re in good hands.”

Levi frowned, but neither Otto nor Hanji saw his expression shift.

“So I wear this all day?” Hanji asked, pulling their undershirt on. They stood up, and Otto handed them their button up.

“Yes,” Otto said. “At the end of the day, I want you to come back so I can check to see how the fit has held up. And for you to let me know if you experience any pain or discomfort, and what sort.”

Hanji nodded, buttoning up their shirt. They looked to Levi, a small grin playing on their lips. “Where to, then? A soap shop? Tea shop?”

“Shouldn’t you get your shitty glasses checked out?” Levi said.

Hanji laughed, and Levi could tell there was something different about them. A different sort of ease in their being. “Maybe. Those places don’t really do walk-ins, do they?”

“You’re smiling too much,” Levi said as the waiter at the pub left their table. Each of them had a bowl of vegetable soup, and there was a small meatloaf to share. “And being too generous.” Besides splurging on the food, Hanji had bought Levi an expensive lavender soap he had been eyeing. He had refused, of course, but they insisted and won out in the end.

“Sure you don’t want a beer?” Hanji asked.

Levi stared at them. “It’s noon.”

“You can have a drink with lunch,” Hanji said. “It’s a day off. We’re in town. How do you expect to have any fun at the formal?”

“I don’t,” Levi said, as Hanji tasted their soup.

They gave him an over-the-glasses look. “You know you’re letting the Military Police win at their little game if you don’t have any fun, right?”

Levi sighed. “I suppose.”

“Maybe your final fit for your suit will help,” Hanji said.

He opened his mouth to give a sardonic reply, then thought better of it. Studying their face, Levi asked, “Are you… looking forward to the formal?”

Hanji glanced away. They pursed their lips for a moment. “Maybe,” they said. “A little.”

“I see,” was all the response Levi gave. It wasn’t one that Hanji expected, either. Before they could say anything, he changed the subject. “How does your chest and back feel? Any pain?”

“No,” Hanji said. “Breathing felt a little different, at first. But I’m used to it now.”

“Good,” Levi said, and he reached over to cut the meatloaf between them.

When they returned to the tailor shop, Hanji insisted on seeing Levi in his suit for his final fit.

“There’s no point,” he said. “You’ll see it anyway.”

“Just show me,” Hanji said. They looked to Otto and Stefan. “Or call me in.”

“Fine,” Levi conceded. “Suit yourself.” The instant he said it, he had regrets.

“No, Levi,” Hanji said. “Suit _your_ self.”

“That doesn’t make any damn sense, four-eyes,” Levi said, and he headed for the dressing room. Stefan followed with Levi’s suit.

Once the door closed, Otto glanced at Hanji with curiosity. “That’s just how he talks,” Hanji said.

“The day went well?”

“Yeah,” Hanji said. “Nothing much to report. I mean, I think I’ll have some back aches later, but I expected that.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Otto said.

The door to the dressing room opened. Stefan stepped out, and beckoned to Hanji.

“Thanks,” Hanji said, walking in. Upon seeing Levi, they said, “Is that an accent cravat?”

“Shut it,” Levi said, pulling at the fabric. The cravat was a deep navy blue. The rest of the outfit was simple: a crisp white button-up, with a black suit jacket and slacks. “Just… tell me if it’s bad.”

“No, it really works for you,” Hanji insisted. They were stumbling over their words. “It’s a good touch of color. Brings out your eyes.”

Levi stopped fiddling with the cravat. “My… eyes?”

“Just, uh, y’know, matches,” Hanji said. “The colors. Obviously.”

“Yeah… “

“Looks great, all of it,” Hanji said, and they walked out of the dressing room.

Levi stared after them. “The hell was that?” he muttered to himself..

* * *

The day of the formal, Levi stopped Hanji after lunch. “You have to bathe.”

“And?” Hanji said. “The formal is in several hours.”

Levi tried again. “You have to bathe in time to let your hair dry.”

“I still don’t see why this has to be right now,” Hanji muttered.

“I have time right now,” Levi said.

“If this report is late— “

“No one will care. The holidays are coming up.”

“Fine,” Hanji conceded. “Lead the way.”

Hanji had found that sometimes it was easier if they cooperated. Levi was attentive. He prepared the water, and he always had towels ready. He scrubbed their back and their feet. Their favorite part, though, was when he washed their hair. The first few times were awful because their hair was knotted, but now Levi’s hands combing through their hair remained firm but gentle. Hanji had come closer to dozing off during this process in the past, but Levi seemed to sense that. He’d rinse their hair, which was always the last step. Usually he’d leave without saying a word. Other times he’d mutter something like, “Don’t soak in the filthy bathwater.” This time though, he said, “Let me know when your hair is dry.”

“Why?” Hanji asked.

He combed his fingers through their hair one last time. “Attached to your usual ponytail?”

They frowned. “Not necessarily.”

“Then let me know,” he said, and with that, he left.

Hanji did not let him know, and Levi found them in their quarters a couple hours later, report in hand.

“Four-eyes,” he said, leaning against the open doorway.

They looked up. “Thought I’d get some work done.”

“Do you still have the comb?”

Hanji nodded towards their nightstand, where the wide-toothed comb that Levi had given them for their birthday sat. “I use it.”

Levi walked into the room and picked up the comb. He opened the nightstand and pulled out a couple hair ties. Crossing the room to where Hanji sat at their desk, he said, “Sit up straight.”

Hanji did, and held out the report they were reading at a better angle. “What are you doing?”

“Making you presentable for the likes of the interior.” Levi did a cursory comb through of their hair to untangle any knots. After that, he focused on the top of their head, separating a section to pull back.

“When did you learn how to do this?” Hanji asked, though they weren’t exactly sure what ‘this’ was, since they couldn’t see what Levi was doing.

“Underground,” Levi said. He’d pulled the top section into a pseudo-messy half- bun, and began combing out a lower section. “Sometimes Isabel found it comforting.” He brought the loose strands from the first bun into the lower section of hair he was working with, and pulled the hair together into another pseudo messy bun that sat under the first. “This work for you, or do you want your hair fully up?”

Hanji set the report on their desk. “Let me check,” they said, and they hopped out of their chair, heading down the hall to the bathroom. Levi took a seat on the end of their bed, comb still in hand.

Isabel had dreamed of attending an event like the Winter Formal. Levi always told her to knock it off, for various reasons— it wasn’t feasible, she wouldn’t actually like being among the elite. Luxury to that degree made Levi sick. For Isabel to want such a thing felt worse, as though she didn’t understand that even if she rose to a place in interior society that landed her at a fancy ball, they wouldn’t let her in. He’d said as much to Isabel, and she’d taken his words too literally. “Not let me in? They can’t do that if they invite you,” she’d yelled, slamming her bedroom door. “They have to let you in!”

Farlan took Levi aside and told him to quit pushing back every time Isabel mentioned a ball in the interior. “It’s a fantasy,” Farlan said. “Something she has that no one else can touch. Let her have it.”

Levi had regarded Farlan for a moment. “She’d hate those dresses.”

“Exactly,” Farlan said. He laughed, knowing he’d done his part. “Figure out a way to make it up to her.”

Levi only nodded, leaving Farlan unsure of what Levi would do, if anything. But later that evening, when Farlan was out on a job, Levi knocked on Isabel’s door.

“What?” she’d asked from under the covers.

“Want me to brush your hair?”

Isabel took the question as Levi had intended: an offering. She sat up, letting the covers fall. “Will you braid it?”

“Sure,” Levi said.

“Like into a lot of little braids?” she said. “So I can take them out in the morning, and my hair will be all wavy and crinkly.”

A small smile tugged at Levi’s lips. “Okay,” he agreed. “But it works better if you bathe first.”

Isabel’s eyes grew wide. “You’re right.”

Levi nodded towards the bathroom. “Let me know when you’re done, then.”

Staring at their reflection in the bathroom mirror, Hanji smiled. The style did fit them— nothing too perfect, but the messiness, while clearly there in the buns, was curated. They turned to see their side profile. The half-up style wasn’t something they would ever use in their day-to-day. Too impractical, especially on expeditions. Levi had put a lot of thought into this choice, and if Hanji had anything to say about it, had nailed it.

Returning to their room, Hanji thanked him.

“Don’t mess it up,” Levi said.

“No promises,” they said.

Levi glanced towards the clock on Hanji’s nightstand. “Should probably start getting ready soon,” he said. “You want help with the compression garment before I go?”

Hanji nodded, and closed the door. They pulled the garment out of the drawer in their nightstand, and sat down on the bed. Keeping their back to Levi, they took off their shirt, and pulled garment around their chest. Levi’s hands met theirs on their back.

“You unlaced it completely.”

“Sorry,” Hanji said. They opened their left hand, and let the lace fall.

“Hold it like that,” Levi muttered. He grabbed the lace and threaded it through, his fingers moving carefully along a small part of Hanji’s spine. “You can let go now.”

They did, sitting up straight as Levi checked the fit and pulled the laces a little tighter.

“How’s that feel?” Levi asked.

“Good,” Hanji said.

“I’m tying it off now,” he said. When it was done, he sat back.

Hanji turned to look at him. “Thank you,” they said.

Levi nodded. “Don’t be late,” he said. He handed them their comb as he stood up.

“Erwin’s office?” Hanji asked as he walked towards the door.

He didn’t know why they were asking when they had insisted everyone meet up for a pre-dinner drink. Nor did he understand why they had insisted on Erwin’s office. “Yeah,” he said. “Later, four-eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~no beta reader AND i'm posting this in a rush before i need to head to work, so if there are errors pls lemme know~
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much i enjoy writing it!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the formal~

When Hanji walked into Erwin’s office, the conversation stopped. They were late, of course, but their tardiness had nothing to do with the interruption.

“Hanji,” Nanaba said. “You look so handsome.”

Levi glanced in their direction, and the lasting glance became a stare. Though Hanji had insisted seeing Levi in his suit, he hadn’t seen them in their suit. They hadn’t insisted, or even offered to show Levi. Not that he noticed the absence of their usual badgering until now. It was a simple outfit: Hanji wore a white button up with black vest, suit jacket, and slacks. Their collar was accented with a simple black ribbon tied in a bow, the excess ribbon strands intentionally left out. They were uneven.

He set down his drink and strode over to Hanji. “Fixing it,” Levi said, pulling the tie loose and evening out the distribution of the ribbon. “There,” he said once he tied the bow.

Hanji only smiled.

Mike leaned towards Erwin and muttered, “Didn’t look that uneven.” Erwin, to his credit, barely reacted, but he didn’t disagree.

“Your hair,” Hanji said, registering that Levi had his hair pulled back into a small bun. They reached out, absentmindedly tucking a stray strand behind his ear.

Levi nodded, and backed away, returning to his drink.

“You both look very different,” Nanaba said, glancing between the two of them.

“Everyone does,” Levi said, and he downed the rest of his drink. “Erwin’s not even wearing his bolo tie.” Nanaba was wearing a deep green evening gown— the same shade as the Survey Corps capes— with a small white rose patterning threaded around the collar and down the sleeves. A white shawl sat folded on the table closest to her. Erwin’s suit was such a deep blue that it could be mistaken for black, accented with a periwinkle tie. Mike donned a gray suit accompanied by a tie that was a lighter blue, resembling the Wings of Freedom blue.

“No military decoration,” Erwin reminded them.

“Right,” Levi said.

“Clearly I missed the memo on color accents,” Hanji said. “No matter. Held everyone up long enough.”

“Carriage is out front,” Mike said. He and Erwin finished their drinks. Nanaba wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and she led the way out. Hanji and Levi were the last to leave the room.

“Four-eyes,” Levi said. They’d been smiling in a way he hadn’t seen before. It was different than when they were raving about titans.

“What?”

“You look like you took a really satisfying shit.”

Hanji laughed, and Levi glanced away.

A few feet ahead of them, Mike muttered to Nanaba, “He’s never gonna learn, is he?”

Nanaba shrugged. “The night is young.”

Most of what a formal consists of is mingling. Erwin had plenty practice at this sort of thing, networking with wealthy aristocrats. Mike and Nanaba hadn’t, but neither of them seemed bothered. Levi didn’t have a plan as to how to deal with the social atmosphere— he assumed he’d hang around Hanji or Erwin, and speak only when spoken to. And to have a drink in his hands at all times.

The ballroom was easily the biggest room any of them had ever stepped foot in. Levi found every aspect of it disgusting— the square footage, the high ceilings, the tall windows, the ornate leaf-gold decor. Multiple grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling. People underground and in cities surrounding the interior lived in such cramped conditions.

Hanji elbowed him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hey,” they said. “Don’t get all in your head about it.” They pointed to a clearing in the sea of tables at the far wall. “Look, there are musicians and a dance floor. You don’t have to socialize.”

Levi looked at them. “You think I’m going to dance?”

They shrugged. “Just saying you could, is all.”

“When hell freezes over,” Levi muttered. “You want a drink?” The only good thing about the Military Police hosting was that nobody was going to pretend to stick to wine and champagne.

“Sure,” Hanji said. Before Levi could ask what they wanted, they said, “Surprise me.”

Typical of them. With nothing more than a “tch” in their direction, he disappeared into the crowd, making his way to the bar. As he ordered, he could hear the musicians warming up. They sounded like a small orchestra. Levi realized he’d never thought to ask Isabel about music. Live music was a luxury worth fantasizing about, and none of them— he, Isabel, or Farlan— had any instruments underground. Sure, they probably could have stolen one, but when would they have practiced? And the sound would have been a dead giveaway. It would’ve caused more harm than good. People would’ve assumed they were better off than they were. No, it had been fine that they hadn’t considered that. For the better, even.

As the musicians began to play, the bartender served him. Levi had gotten a strange look for ordering a regular old fashioned and a brandy old fashioned, but Hanji’s favorite drink was a brandy old fashioned. Something about them being so popular in their hometown that if you asked for an old fashioned at a local pub, they’d make it with brandy. Levi made his way back to Hanji, who was standing at a table near one of the pillars with Nanaba and Mike.

“Here,” Levi said, setting their drink down in front of them.

Hanji thanked him, taking a sip. “You remembered,” they said.

“Remembered what?” Mike asked. Inhaling deeply, he asked, “Is that brandy?”

“Four-eyes drinks brandy old fashioneds,” Levi said.

Mike gave Hanji an incredulous look. “Brandy old fashioneds?” he repeated.

“It’s what you would get if you ordered an old fashioned in my hometown,” Hanji said.

“You’re from a strange place, Hanji.”

Nanaba shot a glance at Mike. “Be nice.”

Mike laughed.

The first song subsided, and Hanji turned to Nanaba, grabbing her wrist. “Do you want to dance?”

Faint color rose to Nanaba’s face. “Sure,” she said. She folded her shawl on the table and set it next to Hanji’s drink. Hanji led her out to the dance floor.

Leaning against the pillar, Levi watched them.

“Hanji’s energy is different,” Mike said.

Levi took a slow sip of his drink. Not a lot of people were dancing yet. Hanji and Nanaba were one of five couples on the dance floor.

“You know what I mean, right?” Mike said. “They didn’t want to come to the formal. But look at them, they’re glowing.”

“Hanji is in good spirits,” Erwin agreed. Levi looked past Mike to see Erwin standing next to him.

“When did you get here?” Levi asked Erwin.

“Just now,” Erwin said. He had a glass of red wine in hand. “Hanji’s hair… did they do that themself? Did Nanaba help?”

“No,” Levi said.

Erwin and Mike both looked at him. “Care to elaborate?” Erwin asked.

“No,” Levi said.

“This is hopeless,” Mike muttered.

“Why don’t you get yourself a drink, Mike?” Erwin suggested. Mike took the hint and headed for the bar. Erwin’s gaze followed Levi’s to the dance floor, where Hanji led Nanaba with a careful grace. He turned to Levi. “Are you going to dance?”

“No,” Levi said.

“You seem very invested in… the dance floor…for someone who isn’t going to dance.”

“I never learned,” Levi said.

“Oh,” was all Erwin said in response. He gave his wine a light swirl before taking a sip.

“I’m not invested in the dance floor,” Levi said. “When did four-eyes learn to do that?”

“Hanji is full of surprises,” Erwin said.

Levi sighed. As if he didn’t know.

“They were going to town a lot,” Erwin said. “Could’ve been taking dance lessons.”

“They were going to the tailor,” Levi said.

“The tailor,” Erwin echoed slowly, clearly feeling the wine. “So, if you know that, do you know who did their hair?”

“No,” Levi said.

“I’ll have to ask them,” Erwin said.

Levi said nothing, only sipped his drink.

“Your hair looks good, too,” Erwin said.

“I did nothing with it,” Levi said, “except pull it back into a bun.”

“Take the compliment, Levi,” Erwin said.

Levi glanced at Erwin pointedly. “Is that an order?”

Erwin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “No.”

“Then I won’t.”

Mike returned as the music subsided. Soon Hanji and Nanaba also made their way back to the table.

“I tried your brandy old fashioned,” Mike said, holding his glass up as Hanji reached for theirs.

Hanji smiled. “And how you do you like it?”

“It’s not bad,” Mike said, “but it doesn’t taste like an old fashioned is supposed to.”

Hanji rolled their eyes good-naturedly. “Can’t win ‘em all.”

Nanaba reached for Hanji’s arm to get their attention. “I meant to ask,” she said. “Who did your hair? Did you do that yourself?”

“Oh, no,” Hanji said, laughing. They looked at Levi, gesturing in his direction with their glass. “Levi did.”

“Whoa,” Nanaba said.

“Intriguing,” Mike said.

Levi could feel Erwin’s gaze on him. “Indeed,” Erwin agreed.

Hanji glanced between the three men, curious for a moment. They then decided whatever was going on wasn’t worth their time.

“Oh my goodness, I was trying to figure out who that was.” Rico Brzenska, a member of the Garrison, greeted the Survey Corps members. She wore a silver gown. The laced shoulders had hints of red. Upon closer look, they were red roses threaded throughout.“Your dance partner,” Rico said to Nanaba, “is none other than Hanji Zoë.”

For the first time that evening, Hanji seemed shy. They ducked their head in acknowledgment.

Erwin beamed. “None other,” he repeated.

“You were turning heads, Hanji,” Rico said. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to tell my friends. They were dying to know.” Before Rico left, she added, “May I ask for one dance?”

Hanji’s eyes widened. “Sure,” they said.

Rico smiled. “I’ll be back soon,” she said, and she left, weaving through the sea of people and tables.

“Turning heads,” Nanaba repeated.

Hanji sipped their drink in a state of disbelief.

“People like you, Hanji,” Erwin said.

“Wonder how much funding you could secure,” Mike said, “if you danced with members of the Military Police. Or their close companions.”

“They probably wouldn’t know what to make of me,” Hanji said.

“Their problem,” Levi muttered, audible enough for Hanji to hear.

“Charm them before they have time to think about that,” Erwin said.

Mike let out a laugh.

“Erwin, are you drunk?” Levi asked. “You’ve had maybe three drinks.”

Erwin shrugged. “It’s a strategy, is all.”

“He didn’t say what the success rate was,” Hanji said, mostly to Levi, but loud enough for the others to catch.

Erwin swirled his wine again. “My success rate is not relevant at this time,” he said.

“When did Erwin become such a lightweight?” Levi said to Hanji.

“Been a while,” Hanji said, shrugging. “You could have fun with it, though.” They downed their drink. It didn’t take long for Levi to see why. Rico was headed their way.

With the next song, Hanji was out on the dance floor with Rico. Levi remained leaning against the pillar, leaving only to get himself another drink. He switched to a brandy old fashioned just as Mike returned for a regular.

“Going to spend all evening like that?” Mike asked.

“What does it matter?” Levi said.

“It matters,” Erwin said, “that you did Hanji’s hair.”

“So?”

“And denied it outright,” Mike said. Nanaba’s eyes widened upon learning this information.

“I don’t understand,” Erwin said.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Mike began. “Hanji, as we’ve learned, can now charm anyone in the room who wants to dance. So they will likely be occupied most of the night. Levi will continue to sulk here and refuse to dance.” Mike sniffed. “And drink brandy old fashioneds, apparently.”

Erwin shook his head. “This won’t do.”

“What the fuck are you two on about?” Levi asked. “I was required to be here, so I’m here.”

“You really don’t want to dance?” Nanaba asked. “At all?”

“Levi never learned,” Erwin said, his tone wistful.

“Erwin,” Mike said. “We have no way to verify that.”

“Why would I—“

“Because you lied about doing Hanji’s hair, obviously,” Mike said. “Keep up.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin was thoughtful for a moment. “I’ve never seen Levi dance,” he said. “So I don’t have any reason to believe that it’s not true.”

“We’ll only know if he dances,” Mike said.

Before Levi could reply, Nanaba said, “No one wants to dance for the first time at an event like this. It’s not like we’re at a pub in some small town inside Wall Rose. There are plenty of important people around.”

“Are you helping him?” Mike asked.

Nanaba shook her head. “I’m just saying.”

“It’s a fair point,” Erwin conceded.

Levi watched as the song came to an end. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was counting on Hanji’s return to provide him some sort of escape from this bullshit. Even if it was momentary. Rico smiled, thanked Hanji for the dance, and the two parted ways. Hanji appeared to be heading back to the table when they were approached by someone. Levi couldn’t tell exactly who from the back of the person’s head, but on a gut instinct he knew they were probably from the Military Police. He watched Hanji’s eyebrows lift in an instant of surprise. They were then guided back onto the dance floor by Nile Dok.

“No,” Levi said, a bit too loudly.

Erwin’s gaze snapped to him, and then to the dance floor. “Didn’t expect that.”

“Nile?” Mike said.

“You said they could charm anyone,” Nanaba said.

“Did you see who approached whom?” Mike asked. “It doesn’t seem likely—“

“Nile approached Hanji,” Levi stated, and with that, he downed the rest of the brandy old fashioned.

“Fascinating,” Erwin said. “I never would’ve thought.” He set his now empty wine glass on the table. “It’s my chance to dance with Marie.” With that, Erwin was gone.

“Never thought he’d say that out loud,” Nanaba murmured.

“I have to watch all of this,” Mike said.

Hanji let Nile lead, or perhaps Nile had insisted. Levi didn’t want to speculate. He didn’t want to watch Hanji dance with a member of the Military Police, let alone Nile Dok. “I’ll be back,” he told Mike and Nanaba, and Levi ducked out of the ballroom.

Hanji returned to the table. “Never in my life,” they said, “did I imagine Nile Dok would ask me to dance.”

“He seemed like a good dancer,” Nanaba offered.

Hanji nodded in agreement. Noticing Levi’s absence, they asked, “Where’s Levi?”

“You mean Captain Baby,” Mike muttered.

“He needed some air, I think,” Nanaba said. “Erwin— well, you saw.”

“Caught Nile off guard,” Hanji said. “It was funny.” They paused for a moment. “Think I need some air, too.”

As they left, Mike said, “Sometimes I forget.”

“Forget what?” Nanaba asked.

Mike sighed. “That it’s both of them that makes this hopeless.”

In the corridor outside the ballroom, Hanji stopped for a moment, considering where Levi would have gone. Further from running into anyone, probably. Hanji headed in the opposite direction of the building’s entrance. Rounding the corner, they saw a short figure at the window at the end of the hallway. The figure was backlit by moonlight, but it couldn’t have been anyone else.

As Hanji approached, Levi said, “Four-eyes?”

“What are you doing here?” Hanji asked.

“I could ask you that,” he said. Then he asked, “Nile?”

“What?” Hanji said.

“You danced with Nile.”

They didn’t understand. “He asked me.”

“But why dance with Nile?”

Hanji shrugged. “Why dance with Rico? Why dance with Nanaba?”

“Nile’s head of the Military Police.”

“And this is a formal put on by the Military Police,” Hanji said. “Think of it as social strategy, if you want, but it’s not that deep.”

Levi let out a sigh.

Hanji couldn’t pinpoint if it was a sigh of relief or not. “Did you want to dance, Levi?” they asked. “You could’ve just said so.”

He looked at them. _As if._ Out loud he said, “I never learned.”

“It’s not hard,” Hanji said. They offered Levi their hand, and to their surprise, he took it immediately. Hanji brought him a bit further away from the window. “I’ll lead,” they said. “You put your other hand here.” Hanji placed his right hand on their shoulder. “And mine goes here,” they muttered, putting their left hand on his waist. When they met Levi’s eyes again, they blinked, forgetting what they were going to do next. Levi gazed at them intently.

He cleared his throat. “Now what?”

“Just follow my lead,” Hanji said. They moved slowly around the moonlit hallway. Levi may not have danced before, but he did have an acute awareness of his body. Soon Hanji led at a more natural pace.

“This is all it is?” Levi said.

Hanji nodded. “Not so bad, right?”

Levi didn’t say anything right away. He rested his chin on Hanji’s shoulder, causing them to slow for a moment, but they soon resumed their rhythm. “Is this just a dance?”

“What d’you mean?” Hanji asked.

“Not that deep,” Levi replied.

Hanji was silent. They moved their hand from Levi’s waist to the small of his back, holding him closer.

“Four-eyes,” Levi said.

“It’s different,” Hanji admitted.

Levi squeezed Hanji’s hand gently. “You notice my eyes?” he said.

Hanji almost laughed. “Yes.” They could’ve sworn they felt Levi smile, but there was no way to prove it.

“I notice you,” he said. There was no further specification.

“I know,” Hanji said, and they held him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these absolute fools
> 
> (another rushed post before i head off to work, apologies if there are errors)


End file.
